Endings
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: (DRABBLE SERIES) Witness what happens when characters outside of the MK realms defeat Kronika.
1. Sienna Khan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here's a small side series I had thought of as I watched the multiple endings for Mortal Kombat 11 that's also inspired by a similar series on here that used Injustice 2 as its template. Basically, this will be a fun little drabble series that showcases what endings multiple characters outside of MK would have after they defeat Kronika.**

**This will have absolutely nothing to do with the Infinity Verse, BTW. This will be its own thing that I'll do from time to time whenever I get any ideas. You'll also be seeing a few that my collaborator on the Infinity Verse has written. In fact, the third one here was written by him.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any franchises utilized here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endings

Sienna Khan

* * *

I must admit, I wasn't one for such concepts as rewriting history or having time itself at your command. I saw them as nothing but pure fantasy.

And yet, here I now stand before Kronika's Hourglass, having managed to slay her somehow, gazing upon Remnant's history. I saw everything. From the Gods' abandonment of our world and the creation of this 'Salem,' to, of course, my untimely demise at the hands of that deceitful bastard, Taurus.

No.

No, none of this will do at all.

And now, I had the power to do something about it.

I began with Adam's betrayal. I allowed him to drove on about how the White Fang saw him as the true High Leader. I allowed the treacherous worms that followed him to surround me. I allowed him the chance to strike me down once again. But time shall take a different course, Adam. For now, I know exactly what is coming.

And this time...I made sure to drive my blade right through his heart!

I disposed of the other traitors and Adam's pet human soon afterwards. The White Fang was mine once again. But my work was not yet finished.

With Kronika's power at my command, I marched over to Salem's fortress and reversed the sands of time on her and her alone until the Gods' curse and her powers were rendered null and void. The Creatures of Grimm were wiped off the face of Remnant in an instant and the ferocious Salem had been reduced to a mere mortal human. I opted to spare her in the end, knowing that death would be such undeserved bliss for her.

The same could not be said for Ozpin when I tracked that farm boy down and did the same with him.

Now, with no one to even remotely challenge me, I decided to embark on a new quest. You see, I slowly came to realize something: Adam was right about one thing.

Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus. They should serve the Faunus.

And so, I ordered my followers, growing day by day after word spread of Salem's defeat at my hands, to begin reshaping this world into one where only the Faunus reign supreme and start a war with the human race that we are now MORE than capable of winning. And as I watched kingdom after kingdom fall, I couldn't help but smile at this thought. I suppose I should, in a way, thank you for your treachery, Adam.

I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end.


	2. Sailor Galaxia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any franchises utilized here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endings

Sailor Galaxia

* * *

After I had slain Kronika, the Hourglass and her power over the sands of time were now at my beckon. At long last, I had finally obtained the absolute power I had been yearning for. And I knew exactly what I was to do with it. I returned to Earthrealm, laying waste to everything in sight. The Sailor Senshi of the Sol System, Raiden and even Chaos himself tried to thwart me, but with the sands of time at my command, every time victory was within their grasp, I simply reversed time to the past 24 hours and started all over again and again until MY victory was inevitable.

My patience was rewarded soon enough. First, Raiden fell. Then the other Sailor Senshi and Chaos. I saved Sailor Moon for last. Watched her grovel in dispair. Broken. Alone. Defeated.

Until I finally put her out of her misery.

I continued on from their, effectively burning the entire universe to cinders until there was nothing left at all. And when I sat upon the empty throne of what remained of Silver Millenium, I felt positively...

...empty.

I had realized the folly of my ambition's endgame. That what I truely craved was conquest. Not dominance. And now that I was unchallenged, what else was there left to do?

Then, it hit me.

This universe is not alone.

So, I ventured outward. First to Outworld, then the Netherealm, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, there was an infinite supply of alternate universes out there. An infinite supply of realms to conquer.

This should keep me plenty occupied for millenia to come.


	3. Eclipsa Butterfly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the one that my friend has written for this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any franchises utilized here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endings

Eclipsa Butterfly

* * *

Kronika made the mistake of trying to recruit me into her little gang of psychopaths to rewrite time, calming that she could undo the centuries of bigotry Mewmans put upon monster kind. While I wanted our two races to live in peace, I was not going to go along with destroying one timeline to fix another. I defeated Kronika, but her words still rang in my head. So, against my better judgement, I used the sands of time to alter Mewni's past so that monsters and Mewmans could coexist in harmony, thus allowing my daughter to finally sit upon the throne.

However, in doing so, I mad a critical error, for now that Meterora was now the rightful heir, it meant that Festivia never took power, thereby Star and her family never became the rulers of Mewni. What the Magical High Commission did was wrong, but Star had no part to play in their betrayal.

So, I continued to use the sands of time again and again until I got it right. Now, Globgor and I raised Festivia as one of our own children, giving Meterora a sister she never had. But, in an attempt to do what was right, I only guided my home to an even darker future, for I failed to see Festivia's desire for the throne and the lengths she would go to attain it.

In my act of kindness, I doomed my realm to a civil war between both sisters that lasted for years. Moon and Star were born, but now they they had become vastly different in this new timeline. Moon is now a consort to Comet's general, Toffee, thereby making Star a bloodthirsty warlord.

In my attempt to save my world, I only damned it to a darker future. I can only pray that someone could fix my mistakes.


	4. Freddy Krueger

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any franchises utilized here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endings

Freddy Krueger

* * *

I admit that your ol' Uncle Freddy wasn't too happy at first when Kronika pulled me out of my fight with Shao Kahn. I was really itching to kill that asshole for pulling me out of the dream world and forcing me to fight in that stupid tournament. I wanted to be done with it and get back to business in Elm Street.

Until that chromedome bitch pulled me away right before I could finish the job!

She spouted out a bunch of bullshit about how I was 'selected to help rewrite history,' and how I was an 'abnormality in the timline' thanks to that skull-faced prick. In case you haven't figured it out already...I didn't give a fuck. Somehow, despite me being mortal again, I managed to mince her to pieces and was just about to get back to Outworld...when I saw it.

Kronika's Hourglass.

And that's when an I got brilliantly devious idea.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Oh, Freddy's just gonna go back and stop those bastard parents from Springwood from frying him. What a wuss." Ah, but that's where you're wrong, boys and girls.

No...I was gonna have some fun!

I went on the mother of all joyrides through time, preying through the dreams every child I could get my claws on, and, well, I believe you know the rest. Now I wasn't just confined to Springwood. I wasn't even restricted by time itself! Hell, sometimes I may even go back earlier in time to some child I've already slashed and kill 'em all over again! No one's ever gonna be able to forget about me this time!

Cause now, it didn't matter where you were or when you went to sleep.

You are all...my children now. HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	5. Hitomi Uzaki

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any franchises utilized here. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endings

Hitomi Uzaki

* * *

It's weird. If you were to tell me some bald-headed keeper of time was gonna try and get me to rewrite history an hour ago, I'd think you were fucking crazy. But, lo and behold, this honey badger therianthrope managed to slash the living hell out of Kro-...Kro-...What was her name again? Screw it, the bitch is dead. Like it really matters.

Anyway, I was wandering around her lair trying to find a way to get back home. Lord knows I can't leave that idiot, Yūya, alone for five seconds without risking him getting gutted like a fish. I came across this Hourglass. Figured if I'd use it to drop back into the timeline right after time-bitch took me. Simple, right?

Well, I caught a glimpse of something. A tournament of sorts. All the fighters ranged from undead ninjas and four-armed monsters to a thunder god and some old pervert sorcerer.

My kinda party.

And after I defeated time-bitch, I got the added bonus of gaining her powers over the sands of time. So, I could just drop into this tournament and then go right back home as if nothing even happened.

You're damn right I took advantage of that oppertunity.

Before long, I had killed my way up to the champion of this tournament. I don't know anything about this Goro guy, but I'm pretty sure I can take him. After all, it's like I always say:

The one with the sharper fangs wins. That's what Killing Bites is.

And now, it's what Mortal Kombat is.


End file.
